Escape ladders are well known in the art. Such devices allow individuals in a multi-story building to safely leave through a window should a conventional exit route be blocked. The use of escape ladders date back to 1865 wherein U.S. Pat. No. 50,596 disclosed an escape ladder constructed from rope and stored in a cabinet. The escape ladder was deployed by removing it from the cabinet and placing it through a window opening. An upper end of the ladder was secured to the window and the remainder of the ladder was available for an individual to safely escape.
U.S. Pat. No. 192,364 disclosed an escape ladder constructed from rope having cylindrical rods inserted operating as steps. This ladder is also stored in a storage container mounted beneath a window. A problem with this disclosure, and the above captioned ladder device, is that each device may impact the side of a building once deployed. Such a placement may cause an individual difficulty during an escape procedure since the individual must attempt to pull the ladder away from the building in order to place their feet onto a step. Should the ladder move, the individual could injure their feet, if barefoot, or knock their feet off the steps. Similarly, an individual's fingers could be crushed against the wall should excessive weight be on the ladder, such as when another individual is using the ladder at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 242,716 discloses an escape ladder that employs a bracket at the top of the ladder which positions a portion of the ladder away from the wall. However, no provision is made for maintaining the individual steps away from the wall. In addition, the ladder is stored inside a large space consuming box positioned in front of the window. Further, a ceiling hook is required for proper positioning of the ladder upon deployment.
U.S. Pat. No. 443,061 discloses a wire chain ladder having a storage container formed integral to the wall. This patent addresses the finger pinching problem by employing spacers to position the ladder a distance from the wall. However the support chain is unpleasant to handle, is heavy, subject to kinking, and cannot be easily stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,908 discloses yet another fire escape ladder having a storage container placed in front of a window. The disclosure is similar to the prior devices art with the patent directed to the use of a knot placed before and after each rung for proper positioning. Mass production of such a device requiring proper placement of said knots is not practical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,030 discloses a collapsible ladder formed from a web material. The web material is placed through a T-slot on each step and is secured to the web material by allen screws, the screws providing the sole means for attachment. For deployment, the ladder is hung from a hook secured to the top of the window. There is no provision for inhibiting an individual from placing their entire foot on each step thereby allowing an individual to crush toes or be knocked off from the step. The use of individual hand hold slots are difficult to locate during an emergency and can easily trap fingers inserted too deeply.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,589 discloses a fire escape ladder that is integrated into a window frame assembly. The window opens outward to reveal a concealed storage area which houses the ladder on the outside of the building. The device requires a window of a particular design having to accommodate the window and ladder storage compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,841 discloses yet another fire escape ladder integrated into a window frame assembly. As with the previously mentioned patent, the window is required to rotate outward for deployment of the ladder. However, the problem with outward deployment is that any expansion of the window frame will inhibit rotation. This movement may further be inhibited by paint accumulation on the window frame. Should an escape be necessary during cold weather, frame contraction may also inhibit movement, as well as snow or ice formation.
Thus what is lacking in the art is an escape ladder that provides for nearly an instant deployment by positioning directly beneath a window, does not consume any floor space, provides a means for protecting an individual's toes and fingers from impacting a wall during an escape procedure, and is simply in usage so as to allow deployment despite confusion or panic.